Talk:Kite
Ging Freecss I think it should be included that Kite was rescued by Ging from the streets. I'm not entirely sure what this means exactly but in chapter 1 Kite says pretty much just that. Viz version at least. In any case it's interesting to note. Past Tense As Kite is dead, shouldn't this article be in past tense? Jademing (talk) : That would become a spoiler to everyone who has not read the manga or not that far in the manga. Also, XScar already a created a blog post regarding that issue (it's here!) and everyone has agreed to use the present tense. -Hahaharuhi! (talk) ::This is an encyclopedia on Hunter x Hunter. Of course there are spoilers everywhere on here. Since this is already a spoiler to the readers who has not read the manga/not that far in the manga/watch the anime only quite a lot on the main characters' pages, why do you guys not make this in past tense? Technically, it would be correct to use past tenses on this article and other dead characters, because they are dead. I see no problem with using past tenses for dead characters. Jademing (talk) ::::Well if you think that's befitting for the wikia, why don't you try to ask the other editors about this again? Personally, I agree with you in using the past tense (I don't really care much about spoilers since I love them. LOLOLOL), but like I have told you before, many of the people here--visitors, readers, editors, etc.-- want to use the present tense. But if you still want to insist on this, why not ask the admins for advice on what tense to use? Or (I repeat) a blog post about this again perhaps? (Sorry if it seems like I'm running away from the issue, but I really don't want a conflict about this. Also, I suck at defending my conviction. By the way, WELCOME TO HUNTERPEDIA! :D) -Hahaharuhi! (talk) :::::Thanks for the welcome and the advice. I'll ask the active admins for the tenses. Jademing (talk) Kite Skills Hello everyone. In the chapter 335, Ging mention something about the skills of kite... he say that he got a skill in his crazy perriot that will come out if he really means that he will be dead... and if he is alive if got to do something with it *"I'm the one who taught Kaito how to use NEN!! I taught him his ability, too!! His Crazy Pierrot has a mode called, "How Could I Die Like This?!" It only comes out if he really means it!! So if he's alive, then it probably has something to do with that!" ~ Ging to Gon En You should add Kite's en to his abilities, it's 45m radius (chapter 142, page 11) kite's power and Let's not forget that not only was Kite discovered and trained by Ging, one of the top 6 Nen users in the world, according to Biscuit, but he also managed to track Ging down. I shudder to imagine how strong Kite would have to be to even make his way into the place where Ging is hiding.Kaito took on pito and ways caught off gaurd. What's more, Pito acknowledged him as a challenge, and a "test of his limits"also What Pito said about his fight with Kaito (being "like a dream") needs to be taken into context. Major spoiler in the introduction. Just move the "twin sister" part to the bottom Kite's Backstory On Kite's page background section his backstory was put. I mean do we really need to put Kite's backstory? first of all Togashi never did a scene where Ging and Kite's enconter it was only mentioned by Kite and the only backstory w/c is a canon was that he was Ging's apprentice in the manga there's no panel or page that Kite is some kind of thief or he leaves in sewers or befriending animals that backstory from the 2011 is completely a filler and a non canon from the original series so i guess its okay to delete that part from his page? : No don't remove it. Maybe we could say it's from the 2011 series or something, like in Kikyo's Zoldyck Family arc - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : ok then i will have to edit the trivia about this one. : [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 13:16, November 5, 2013 (UTC) : On the other hand there's a panel of Anime & Manga differences so everything is ok now. : [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 13:21, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Kite's Sword apart of Crazy Slots? During the flash back of Kite saving Gon from the Foxbear on Whale Island, Kite uses a sword to kill the Foxbear. At that point Kite already knew Nen, so would it be a part of Crazy Slots even though the number is unknown? If not I think it should atleast be added to the this part "Only three of his weapons are shown in the manga: a scythe, a rifle, and a mace." Smac919 (talk) 00:35, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Kite's brain There's some assertion in the wikia about Kite's brain being fed to the Queen, but it's just a theory backed up by nothing. I thought this wikia was supposed to be about verifiable facts. Fan theories should stick to Tumblr or whatever, where they belong. GingFreaks (talk) 01:32, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Kite's brain was fed to the Queen. Why else would Meruem's twin sister, Kite (Chimera Ant), have human Kite's memories if the Queen did not eat his brain? 09:34,8/14/2015 :We don't even know if that's the mechanism of transferring memories, especially when the concept of the soul is played around with. It seems irresponsible to invent mechanisms to fill in knowledge gaps. GingFreaks (talk) 16:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Either that or your argument is actually invalid. How could Kite's memories be transferred? There was no mention of souls in the Chimera Ant arc. Have you read the Chimera Ant Queen's page? "to absorb the genes of creatures she '''eats' and then transmit them to her spawn..."'' Kurt was eaten by the Queen; thus we have Colt. Reina was eaten by the Queen; thus we have Shidore. Zaikahal = Welfin; Jail = Meleoron; Human Kite = Kite (Chimera Ant). 02:54,8/15/2015 ::Kite (ant) actually has the redheaded girl's genes - the one that Koala shot, presumably killing what corresponds to the concept of a "soul". The thing is we don't know how the memories were transferred! You are just proposing a theory. WIKI stands for "what I know is", not "what I think is". I can make a theory too. The wiki loses credibility when you start filling in knowledge gaps with fan theories. GingFreaks (talk) 18:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait. Chimera Ants have memories from their past lives. We know that much. Apparently, the most important memories come from their human genes - Ikalgo, Welfin, and many others have memories both from their human and animal lives, but the former are the ones that influence them the most and through which they define themselves. Now, I really don't see how Kite's Conjuration ability could have led him to manipulate reality in such a way that he is reborn into the body of someone he has never met long after his death, Conjuration surely is not random metempsychosis. Still, we can rephrase it in such a way that it is not specified, but be polite in the way you present your ideas and start making contributions before teaching an admin how she should do her job. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:37, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Gender I thought we've already established that Kite is male, because he was only reborn in a female body does not mean he's female. Or are we going to pull out the Alluka card and say Kite is female because of how he looks? 10:16,12/19/2015 There's no clear indication of how Kite identifies himself now, and it's especially confusing as he'll use either a very feminine or very masculine personal pronoun depending on who he was speaking to. Ultimately neither argument has a leg to stand on, but I think it's important to acknowledge that Kite is a girl now (not "looks like"), as stated in the manga. There's no reason to sooner believe he currently identifies as male rather than female while the opposite is also true, anything further than that is personal interpretation and probably doesn't belong on a wiki. Personally though I would still use he/him pronouns despite the above. And I'd also object to calling Kite Meruem's "twin", they're twins about as much as the guards are triplets. Kite had a separate egg sac and wasn't close to ready for birth, why call them twins? Mountaintimber (talk) 17:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't agree with the ambiguity. We have seen Kite now has all his memories and the same personality as before his death. Even if we decide to examine minor details, he addesses people the same way and has rejected the female name "Reina" for "Kite". Thus I think it's the opposite: the manga strongly implies - rather, states - he is the same as before and hence considers himself male, so there is no reason as of now to opt for gender ambiguity. I checked. They used "looks like a girl" to mean "even though she is only a few days old, she looks like a human girl of about X years of age". I don't think it's unacceptable, but there is always room for improvement. As for the "twins" matter, I disagree again. The main difference is that the Guards, like almost all Chimera Ants, developed in and "hatched" from sacks outside the Queen's body, while Kite and Meruem fully grew inside her body, like humans. In the first case we do not use the term "twins", but, since we seem to consider chimera ants more or less like humans, we should use it in the second. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:22, December 19, 2015 (UTC)